Trafalgar D. Water Law
|kanji = トラファルガー・D・ワーテル・ロー |romaji = Torafarugā Dī Wātezru Rō |alias = Mroczny Doktor Chirurg Śmierci (死の外科医 Shi no Gekai) |textcolor = #000000 |color = #FCC200 |name = Trafalgar D. Water Law |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |age = 24 (Przed przeskokiem) 26 (Po przeskoku) |affiliation = 25px Piraci Serca |previousaffiliation =25px Piraci Donquixote Shichibukai |occupation = Pirat Kapitan Lekarz |status = Aktywny |relatives = Nienazwany Ojciec (Martwy) Nienazwana Matka (Martwa) Trafalgar D. Lami (Młodsza Siostra, Martwa) |abilities = Haki *Haki Uzbrojenia *Haki Obserwacji |weapons = Kikoku |manga debut = Rozdział 498 |anime debut = Odcinek 392 |japanese voice = Hiroshi Kamiya |english voice = |birthday = 6 pażdziernika |bounty = 500,000,000 |devilfruits = Ope Ope no Mi}} Trafalgar D. Water Law (トラファルガー・D・ワーテル・ロー, Torafarugā Dī Wāteru Rō) Najczęściej używa się jego poprzedniej skróconej wersji imienia Trafalgar Law. Jest on kapitanem i lekarzem Piratów Serca. Jest także jednym z Eleven Supernovas, a po dwuletniej przerwie stał się Shichibukai. Jego marzeniem, tak jak wielu piratów jest znalezienie legendarnego skarbu One Piece. Na początku nagroda za jego głowę wynosiła 200.000.000, a po dwuletniej przerwie wzrosła do 440.000.000. Po zdetronizowaniu Donquixote Doflamingo nagroda za jego głowę wynosi 500.000.000 Wygląd Law jest wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną. Na jego twarzy rzadko widać uśmiech. Ma czarne włosy, które są zakryte przez białą czapkę z szarymi plamkami. Ma też bródkę i baczki. Nosi żółtą koszulkę z jego Jolly Roger'em i czarnymi rękawkami. Nosi także jasne jeansy z dziwnymi plamkami, podobnymi do tych, które ma na czapce. W każdym uchu ma po 2 kolczyki, posiada wiele tatuaży na ciele, szczególnie na lewej ręce, bo na każdym z palców ma wytatuowane litery - D, E, A, T, H. Z tyłu prawej ręki ma także wytatuowany krzyż, na piersi ma serce w którego środku znajduje się coś w stylu jego Jolly Roger'a. Po przeskoku jego czapka straciła obręcz, a Law przekształcił ją na coś w rodzaju bejsbolówki. Na Punk Hazard nosił długi płaszcz z jego Jolly Rogerem na rękawie oraz czarne buty. Galeria Główna seria Gry wideo Osobowość Law jest bardzo wyluzowany i arogancki w stosunku do wrogów. Nawet w sytuacji, w której Vergo miał nad nim ogromną przewagę. Law powiedział mu, że gdyby tylko miał swoje serce, to natychmiast by go pokonał. Law jest też bardzo inteligentny i przebiegły, a ludzie z marynarki nazywają go szaleńcem, gdyż przyniósł ze sobą do bazy marynarki sto wciąż bijących serc. Mimo tego, jaką ma reputację, jest on bardzo opanowanym człowiekiem i wcale nie jest taki walnięty, jak myślą marynarze. Nie lubi, kiedy ktoś inny wydaje mu rozkazy i mimo przebiegłości jest honorowym człowiekiem. Cały czas stara się być poważny. Relacje Załoga Law nie ma nic przeciwko przyjmowaniu nowych członków do załogi, czego przykładem jest Jean Bart. Były niewolnik szybko wkomponował się w załogę i w zamian za wolność stał się wartościowym załogantem. Ponadto Trafalgar wydaje się być w bliskich relacjach z Bepo, który nie ma nic przeciwko, noszeniu miecza swego kapitana i temu, że Law się o niego opiera, podczas gdy niedźwiedź śpi. Kapitan jest podziwiany przez załogę, która wykonuje jego rozkazy, bez najmniejszego wahania. Zwłaszcza Shachi i Penguin widzą w swoim kapitanie niezwykłą osobę, która stała się ich idolem i przewodnikiem. Sojusznicy Światowy Rząd Przed przeskokiem czasowym, Law został uznany za wroga Rządu Światowego. Trafalgar jako pirat był zmuszony walczyć przeciwko marynarzom oraz ich sojusznikom, a ponadto wyzwolił on niewolnika należącego do Światowej Szlachty na archipelagu Sabaody i uratował Luffy'ego podczas wojny w Marineford. Jednak podczas przeskoku czasowego Law podarował Rządowi sto serc, pokonanych przez niego piratów, za co w zamian otrzymał tytuł Shichibukai. Od tego momentu nasz doktor stał się ich sojusznikiem. Dzięki temu marynarze przestali go ścigać, a Law mógł robić co mu się żywnie podobało, ponieważ Światowy rząd otoczył go opieką. Jednak pirat bez skrupułów rozprawiał się ze swoimi nowymi sojusznikami, jeżeli zaszła taka potrzeba, tak jak zrobił to z marynarzami na Punk Hazard, by chronić swoje interesy. Co ciekawe, Trafalgar ma sporą wiedzę na temat planów i eksperymentów przeprowadzanych przez Rząd, a do tego brata się on bez skrupułów z wrogami organizacji, która nadała mu przywileje np. Luffym lub Caesarem Clownem. Za sprzymierzenie się z Luffym został pozbawiony swojego tytułu przez admirała Issho na Dressrosie co ponownie czyni go wrogiem Światowego Rządu. Monkey D. Luffy Po raz pierwszy panowie spotkali się w domu aukcyjnym, gdzie Luffy przybył by odbić Camie z rąk handlarzy niewolników. Gdy Luffy uderzył Carlossa ze Światowej Szlachty, Trafalgar był nieco zaskoczony, ale nie spanikował. Gdy potem obaj walczyli przed budynkiem przeciwko Marynarce, nabrali do siebie nieco respektu. Później Trafalgar pomógł gumiakowi uciec z Marineford i udzielił mu niezbędnej pomocy medycznej. Law stwierdził wtedy, że jeżeli Luffy w przyszłości, zostanie jego przeciwnikiem, to mimo wszystko będzie to jakaś relacja pomiędzy nimi, a gdyby pozwolił Słomkowemu Kapeluszowi umrzeć podczas wojny, była by to wielka hańba. Po przeskoku czasowym, Trafalgar został Shichibukai i spotkał się przez przypadek z Luffym, na wyspie Punk Hazard. Gumiak od razu zaczął dziękować za pomoc, ale Law uznał, że nie potrzebuje wdzięczności i oznajmił Słomowemu, że chce z nim porozmawiać w innym miejscu. Kiedy obaj uporali się z przeciwnościami losu i wreszcie mogli swobodnie wymienić zdania, Trafalgar zaproponował Luffy'emu zawiązanie sojuszu przeciwko Kaido. Luffy od razu się zgodził i od tego momentu uważał Lawa za przyjaciela, jednak doktor rozumiał sojusz nieco inaczej. By zyskać zaufanie Słomka, „Chirurg Śmierci” pomógł uratować przetrzymywane na wyspie dzieci, które zostały porwane. Następnie z pełnym zaufaniem zlecił Luffy'emu złapanie Caesara Clowna. Pomimo problemów, początkowa faza planu została zrealizowana i Law zaczął rozumieć sposób postępowania gumiaka, a ponadto zżył się lepiej z całą załogą. Reszta Słomianych Szczególnie Usopp i Nami są nieufni wobec nowego sprzymierzeńca. Robin popiera decyzję swojego kapitana, ale jest świadoma możliwości zdrady ze strony Lawa, a Zoro nie sprzeciwia się sojuszowi, który na celu ma pokonanie jednego z Yonko. Sanji, Brook oraz Franky, po prostu zaakceptowali decyzję Luffy'ego. Wygląda też na to, że Trafalgar stworzył neutralną relację z Chopperem, który jest zafascynowany mocą Diabelskiego Owocu Ope Ope no Mi i chyba darzy doktora szacunkiem. Co prawda potem, renifer nazywa Lawa mordercą, ale okazuje się, że Shichibukai tylko straszył Tony'ego i tak na prawdę wyleczył chore dzieci, o które martwił się lekarz Słomkowych. Zazwyczaj Law ma tendencję do odbierania wszystkiego w śmiertelnie poważny sposób, lecz Słomkowi są jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem i zawsze śmieją się nawet w poważnych sytuacjach. Dlatego „Chirurg Śmierci” nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przystosował się do stylu bycia załogi i zaprzestał ciągłego upominania podwładnych gumiaka. Rywale/Wrogowie Eustass Kid Kid i Law są obaj przedstawicielami Najgorszej Generacji oraz rywalami w poszukiwaniu One Piece. Nie darzą się zbytnio sympatią. W mandze Kid skomentował za plecami Lawa, że ten słynie ze złych manier na co chirurg śmierci w odpowiedzi pokazał mu środkowy palec. Kinemon Początkowo samuraj chował do Shichibukai urazę za to, że tamten pociął go na kawałki, kiedy zrozpaczony szukał swojego syna. Później jednak Kin'emon schował swoją dumę i żal, a następnie rozpoczął współpracę z Lawem, by odnaleźć syna i pokonać Caesara. Gdy to się udało, okazało się, że samuraj musi uratować jeszcze swojego towarzysza, więzionego na Dressrosie i razem z Trafalgarem wyrusza na wyspę, płynąc statkiem Słomkowych. Od pewnego momentu doktor zyskał szacunek Kin'emona i ten zaczął tytułować go, dodając końcówkę do jego imienia: Law-dono. Vergo Law zna byłego wiceadmirała Marynarki z dzieciństwa. Chociaż obaj należeli do tej samej pirackiej grupy to spotkali się tylko raz i to przez przypadek. Law, nie wiedząc że Vergo jest szpiegiem Jokera, przekazał mu kapsułę z planami Donflamingo i poprosił o ocalenie Rosinante myśląc, że Vergo jest zwykłym członkiem marynarki. Kiedy jednak Vergo zobaczył drugiego Corazona otworzył przez podejrzliwość kapsułę i zrozumiał, że jego następca zdradził Doflamingo. Rozwścieczony zaczął bić Rosinante, a kiedy Law stanął w obronie swojego przyjaciela również został pobity. Chociaż udało im się wymknąć Vergo a Law spotkał go ponownie dopiero w Punk Hazard to Doflamingo nabijał się z Lawa, że spotkanie z Vergo w młodości zostawiło traumę u młodego doktora. Okularnik często drwi z Lawa i wykorzystuje każdą okazję by zadać mu ból. Wyraźnie widać, że obydwaj za sobą nie przepadają, a sprzymierzeniec Luffy'ego darzy podwładnego Jokera szczerą nienawiścią. Gdy Doflamingo rozkazał Vergo, zamordować Trafalgara ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, pirat zasugerował by odciąć młodzianowi ucho na dowód jego śmierci. Mimo to, ówczesny Shichibukai nie przestraszył się potężnego wroga i odpłacił mu pięknym za nadobne, krojąc Vergo na wiele kawałków i nie zostawiając mu złudzeń, kto jest silniejszy z nich dwóch. Caesar Clown Ta dwójka od początku nie grała ze sobą w otwarte karty. Obydwaj bezustannie szukali u przeciwnika oznak zdrady, jednocześnie starając zapewnić sobie przewagę. Caesar nie ufał Trafalgarowi i zażądał jego serca w zamian za serce Monet. Co prawda obydwaj poszli względem siebie na ustępstwa i pomogli sobie nawzajem, ale były to tylko kalkulacje, prowadzone w celu zrealizowania swoich własnych interesów. Law był także zdegustowany sposobem w jaki Clown wykorzystywał dzieci do eksperymentów. Niedługo potem okazało się, że głównym celem Trafalgara, było porwanie naukowca, który umiał wytworzyć SAD, by wykorzystać go jako kartę przetargową w starciu z Jokerem i zmusić go do rezygnacji z posady Shichibukai, co jak wiemy, nie udało się. Caesar stwierdził również, że gdyby Trafalgar nie okazał się zdrajcą, to obaj mogli zostać przyjaciółmi, ale nie było to raczej szczere wyznanie. Donquixote Doflamingo Law był niegdyś podwładnym najbardziej tajemniczego ze Shichibukai. Joker widział w doktorze wielki potencjał, trzymał dla niego wysoką posadę we własnej załodze i traktował go jak młodszego brata.Trafalgar dołączył do załogi Doflaminga ze względu na tragiczne wydarzenia w Flevance, które wywołały w dziesięcioletnim wówczas chłopcu nienawiść do świata i chęć zniszczenia. Był członkiem Piratów Donquixote przez dwa lata podczas których był też trenowany by w przyszłości zostać trzecim Corazonem. Jednakże Donquixote Rosinante - drugi Corazon, młodszy brat Dolfamingo oraz jego prawa ręka - zabrał Lawa ze statku by spróbować uleczyć jego zatrucie bursztynowym ołowiem na własną rękę oraz wyrwać młodego chłopca ze zgubnych wpływów swego starszego brata. Pół roku poszukiwań lekarstwa poszło na marne ale Rosinante i Law zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą. Kiedy Doflamingo przekazał swemu młodszemu bratu informacje o lokalizacji Ope Ope no Mi ten wykorzystał sytuację i ukradł mu owoc sprzed nosa by nakarmić nim Lawa. Rosinante zdołał ukryć Lawa ale sam został schwytany przez swoich byłych kamratów. Law, choć ukryty, był w stanie usłyszeć jak Dolfamingo zapowiedział, że skoro Law zjadł Ope Ope no Mi to będzie musiał być dodatkowo nauczony w tym jak ważne jest umrzeć za swojego kapitana. Następnie śmiertelnie postrzelił Rosinante i zostawił go na śmierć. Trafalgar Law obiecał sobie wówczas pomścić swego zabitego przyjaciela. Doflamingo, nie będąc świadomy, że Law poprzysiągł mu zemstę, zostawił mu jeden z czterech elitarnych siedzeń oczekując jego powrotu i dalej myśląc o nim jak o młodszym bracie. Dopiero wydarzenia na Punk Hazard i informacje Vergo o planach Lawa pogrzebały jakąkolwiek nadzieję na to, że Law planuje kiedykolwiek powrócić do Piratów Donquixote. W zamian Doflamingo zlecił Vergo, by zabił chłopaka w tak okrutny sposób, że tamten pożałuje, iż w ogóle się urodził. Jednak tym, co doprowadziło blondyna do szewskiej pasji, było porwanie Caesara i żądanie ze strony Lawa, by Joker ustąpił z pozycji Shichibukai. Po wielu zawieruchach obydwaj stanęli naprzeciwko siebie na wyspie Green Bit, gdzie zjawił się również admirał Fujitora. Smoker Relacje Lawa i Smokera ciężko opisać w jednym zdaniu. Początkowo obydwaj nie szczędzili sobie wzajemnych uszczypliwości i otwarcie okazywali wrogość względem siebie. Panowie stoczyli ze sobą wyrównany pojedynek, który ostatecznie wygrał Trafalgar, wykorzystując moc swojego Diabelskiego Owocu. Doktor upokorzył wiceadmirała, kradnąc mu serce, a następnie umiejscawiając Smokera w ciele Tashigi. Mimo to, mężczyźni byli zdolni do późniejszej współpracy, by pokonać tego samego wroga. Po zakończonych starciach, urządzili sobie nawet przyjacielską pogawędkę, a Law podzielił się z marynarzem swoimi planami i zauważył, że jeżeli dowie się o nich kwatera główna Marynarki, to będzie mu to na rękę. Inni Brązowobrody Po tym jak pirat stracił nogi w starciu z Basilem Hawkinsem, znienawidził on przedstawicieli „Najgorszej Generacji”. Jedynym wyjątkiem okazał się Law, który dzięki swojej umiejętności, mógł sprawić, że Brązowobrody otrzymał nowe nogi. Za ten akt dobroci, Trafalgar mógł liczyć na wielką wdzięczność i lojalność ze strony podwładnego Caesara. Brązowobrody określa Shichibukai mianem „ Boga o miłosiernym sercu” i dlatego, gdy został złapany przez Słomkowych Kapeluszy, był pewien, ze Law przyjdzie go uratować. Z drugiej strony przedstawiciel Eleven Supernovas ma raczej obojętny stosunek do pirata i nie obchodzi go jego los, chociaż nie ma on nic przeciwko temu, by Brązowobrody użyczył mu chwilowo swojej mocy, by rozprawić się z Caesarem. Historia Law urodził się i wychował w Białym Mieście, Flavance. Jego rodzice byli lekarzami. Kraj ten słynął z tego, ze wszystko było w nim śnieżnobiałe. Była to zasługa bursztynowego ołowiu, surowca którego złożna znajdowały się pod miastem. Okazało się jednak, że jest on toksyczny. Światowy Rząd zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie chciał jednak przerywać wymiany handlowej na której mocno się bogacił tylko dlatego że mieszkańcy Flavance mogli umrzeć. Sąsiednie kraje pomyliły zatrucie z epidemią i wymordowały całą ludność by zatrzymać jej rozprzestrzenianej. Dziesięcioletni wówczas Law tylko przypadkiem ocalał z masakry, ponieważ odłączył się od grupy dzieci, którym obiecano ratunek. Ze swojej dokumentacji medycznej prowadzonej przez jego rodziców wiedział że sam jest chory i że zostały mu trzy lata życia. Chciał w tym okresie zabić jak najwięcej ludzi, więc postanowił dołączyć do załogi Doflaminga. Ten dostrzegł w nim duży talent i postanowił wyszkolić na swoją prawą rękę. Powiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie istnieje diabelski owoc, który byłby w stanie go wyleczyć. Jeszcze nie zostało pokazane, jak Law został wyleczony. Fabuła Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Archipelag Sabaody Law w drodze do Nowego Świata pojawił się na Archipelagu Sabaody. Z sumą 200,000,000 beli za swoją głowę został określony mianem Supernovas, podobnie jak dziesiątka innych piratów. Zwiedzając archipelag był świadkiem walki między Urougem i Killerem, których starcie przerwał X Drake. Trafalgar zapytał byłego kontradmirała o to ilu ludzi zabił, a wcześniej oznajmił mu, że odstawił całkiem niezłe przedstawienie. Później gdy akcja przeniosła się w inne miejsce, a mianowicie do Domu Aukcyjnego, znajdującego się w pierwszej alei, Law był obserwowany przez Kida, który skomentował nieprzyjemne plotki na jego temat. W odpowiedzi Eustass został uraczony środkowym palcem Trafalgara, na co zareagował on irytacją (scena ta została ocenzurowana w anime - zamiast tego Law uśmiechnął się zawadiacko do Kida). Następnie Kid oznajmił swoim kompanom, że maniery Lawa są nie najlepsze. Znudzony Trafalgar kontynuował oglądanie trwającej aukcji. Podczas incydentu ze Światową Szlachtą, gdy Luffy podniósł rękę na jednego ze światowych arystokratów, Law uśmiechał się obserwując lekkomyślną reakcje gumiaka. Chwilę później zdradził, że Dom Aukcyjny został otoczony przez marynarzy mających swoją kwaterę główną niedaleko archipelagu. Luffy był jednak bardziej zainteresowany Bepo - niedźwiedziem, który był załogantem Trafalgara. Po ataku Haki Rayleigha, który pozbawił świadomości żołnierzy w Domu Aukcyjnym, kapitan piratów Serca wraz ze swoją załogą (z jednym wyjątkiem w mandze - Shachi prawie stracił przytomność), Kidem i jego ludźmi, a także Słomkowymi Kapeluszami pozostał przytomny. W czasie przygotowań do ucieczki przed nadciągającym admirałem, który miał się pojawić z powodu akcji Luffiego, Kid powiedział Trafalgarowi oraz gumiakowi, żeby nie zawracali sobie głowy marynarzami, gdyż to on i jego ekipa się nimi zajmie. Poirytowany i zarazem zdenerwowany Law wyszedł wraz z dwójką pozostałych kapitanów na zewnątrz budynku, po czym oświadczył, że w pierwszej kolejności zajmie się Eustassem, jeżeli ten spróbuje jeszcze raz mu rozkazywać. Chwilę później wszyscy trzej Supernovas uchylili rąbka swoich możliwości, pozbywając się marynarzy. Law przy pomocy swoich sfer wprowadził zamieszanie w szeregach plutonu Marynarki. Walcząc za pomocą techniki o nazwie „Room: Shambles”, Law rozprawił się ze sporą ilością marynarzy, pozbawiając ich jakiejkolwiek nadziei na zwycięstwo w tej nierównej walce. Trafalgar stwierdził, żeby marynarze wyluzowali, ponieważ już niedługo starcie dobiegnie końca, po czym pociął wrogów na wiele części, a następnie pomieszał ich części ciała, łącząc je ze sobą bez wyraźnego klucza. Trochę później „Chirurg Śmierci” zapytał się Luffy'ego dlaczego gumiak nagle się skurczył, a jednocześnie dodał, że pirat zepsuł nieco atmosferę. Lawa nieco zatkało, gdy Słomkowy Kapelusz stwierdził, że to on pierwszy dopadnie One Piece, ale Kid wziął słowa pirata na serio i oznajmił obu kapitanom, że spotkają się jeszcze w Nowym Świecie, na co Trafalgar zareagował uśmiechem. Walka pod Domem Aukcyjnym była skończona. Law wysłał do boju Bepo - swojego niedźwiedzia, który bronił kapitana przed atakującymi go marynarzami. Zanim kapitan piratów Serca opuścił pierwszą aleję, uwolnił niewolnika o imieniu Jean Bart. Trafalgar szybko zdjął obrożę z szyi niewolnika i zaproponował piratowi dołączenie do jego załogi, dodając na końcu, że część podziękowań były niewolnik powinien zachować dla Słomkowego Kapelusza. W czasie ucieczki Law spotkał piratów Kida, którzy wraz ze swoim kapitanem walczyli z Pacyfistą lub Shichibukai. Unikając laserowego ataku Kumy, „Chirurg Śmierci”, po raz kolejny dał do zrozumienia Kidowi, by ten nie wydawał mu rozkazów, a następnie przygotował się wraz z Eustassem do ponownego natarcia. Law powiedział również, że wystarczy wielkich nazwisk jak na jeden dzień i za wszelką cenę należy uniknąć spotkania z admirałem. Na koniec kapitan zwrócił się do Kumy zaznaczając, że właśnie dlatego on i jego załoga muszą się ewakuować. W mandze nie wiadomo było czy obaj Supernovas starli się z prawdziwym Kumą. W anime natomiast, zaatakował ich regularny Pacyfista, a przebieg starcia został ukazany. Po rzekomym pokonaniu maszyny, obaj kapitanowie zostali powtórnie zaatakowani przez Pacyfistę, a następnie przez nadciągające oddziały marynarzy. Po uporaniu się z obydwoma zagrożeniami panowie postanowili się oddalić. Nie zrobili jednak kilku kroków, a na ich drodze stanął kolejny Pacyfista. Tym razem jednak, podobnie jak w mandze, sceny walki zostały zawieszone i dlatego nie wiemy, jak dokładnie potoczyło się starcie. Akt Marineford W czasie Wojny w Marineford, Law wraz załogą przebywał na Archipelagu Shabondy obserwując transmisje z egzekucji Ace'a. Śledząc przebieg wydarzeń wraz z pozostałymi Supernova rozkazał Bepo i Jean Bartowi natychmiast zwijać żagle, gdy emisja została przerwana. Pod koniec walk w Marineford, gdy Buggy uciekał z pola walki z ciężko rannymi Jinbei'em i Luffym, Law wynurzył się z oceanu w swoim statku łodzi podwodnej i poprosił Clowna o przekazanie mu rannych, gdyż jest lekarzem. Stwierdził, że nawet jeśli Słomiany może zostać jego wrogiem w przyszłości to nie pozwoli mu tutaj umrzeć. Gdy intensywność walk w Marineford wzrosła Law wciąż przekonywał Buggy’ego aby przekazał mu rannych. Strzał Kizaru szybko zmienił zdanie Clowna, który rzucił obu rannych załodze Trafalgara i uciekł. Gdy Jean Bart złapał poszkodowanych Law natychmiast rozkazał załodze by się zanurzyli. Kizaru usiłował ich schwytać, ale działanie Cobiego i pojawienie się piratów Czerwonowłosego umożliwiło im ucieczkę. Tuż przed zanurzeniem złapał również słomiany kapelusz Luffy’ego, który rzucił mu Buggy. Unikając Ice Age Aokiji'ego i Yasakami no Magatama Kizaru łódź podwodna Lawa oddaliła się od Marineford. Zaraz po tym Trafalgar zajął się opatrywaniem ciężko rannego Luffy’ego i Jinbei'a. Później, gdy Boa Hancock i Ivankow przybyli na pokładzie okrętu Marines Law opuścił łódź i poinformował ich o stanie Luffiego. Udzielił szorstkich odpowiedzi na pytania Emporio i podziękowania Jinbei'a. Po dotarciu na Amazon Lily nakazał ex-Shichibukai i Słomianemu nie nadwyrężać się, gdyż ich rany mogłyby się otworzyć i czekałaby ich śmierć. Z ciekawością przyglądał się również kapeluszowi Luffy’ego. Po przybyciu na wyspę Rayleigha i żywiołowej reakcji swojej załogi na pokonanie Morskiego Króla i przepłynięcie Calm Belt aż z Grand Line przez Silversa Trafalgar oddał mu kapelusz Luffiego i opuścił wyspę. Pod koniec I części One Piece’a przebywał gdzieś niedaleko Archipelagu Shabondy rozmawiając ze swoją załoga na temat braku chęci do wkroczenia na New World. Stwierdził, że One Piece nie ucieknie, a pozostali piraci jeśli chcą to niech pozabijają się nawzajem. Powiedział swoim załogantom, by słuchali jego rozkazów, aby mógł "skraść odpowiedni tron", reakcją załogi był wybuch radości. Akt Po Wojnie Przeskok W trakcie przeskoku czasowego Law dogadał się z Globalnym Rządem; dostarczył dla Marynarki 100 serc piratów czym udowodnił swoją siłę i otrzymał tytuł Shichibukai. Saga Nowy Świat Akt Punk Hazard Akt Dressrosa Umiejętności Law jest groźnym piratem, który przetrzymał użycie Haki przez Rayliego w domu aukcyjnym. Doflamingo porównał potencjał Law'a do Luffy'ego, którego umiejętności był świadkiem podczas wojny na Marineford. Podczas pobytu na Sabaody Piraci Serca zostali zaatakowani przez pacyfistę i chociaż nie pokazano końca walki, zobaczyliśmy go ponownie na Marineford co oznacza, że zwyciężyli lub zdołali uciec. Jak zauważono po przeskoku, Law stał się tak potężnym piratem, że nawet marynarze z G-5 bali się słysząc jego imię. Zdobył większą nagrodę niż Luffy oraz dostarczył do rządu sto serc piratów, aby otrzymać tytuł Shichibukai. Dał również radę pokonać Smokera bez większych problemów oraz Vergo, z którym w przeszłości nie dawał sobie rady. Fizyczne Oprócz mocy jego Diabelskiego Owocu, Law ma wystarczającą siłę fizyczną i umiejętności taktyczne, aby pokonać Smoker'a i jego Jitte. Ponadto pokonał bez większych problemów jednego z Braci Yeti Cool Brothers. Kolejnym z jego atutów jest duża wytrzymałość. Medyczne Law jest świetnym lekarzem. Bez problemu opatrzył Luffy'ego po wojnie na Marineford. Jest on niezwykle zdystansowany do swoich pacjentów, z całkowitym spokojem stwierdził że Luffy umrze jeśli nie będzie odpoczywał i pozwoli żeby jego rany się otworzyły. Innym dowodem jego medycznej wiedzy jest to, że potrafił zaopiekować się dziećmi na których eksperymentował Caesar Clown. Jego zdolności medyczne prawdopodobnie przerasta zdolności Choppera. Haki Trafalgar Law posiada Busoshoku Haki i Kenbunshoku Haki na bardzo zaawansowanym poziomie. Diabelski Owoc Trafalgar Law zjadł diabelski owoc Ope Ope no Mi który daje mu niezwykłe moce bojowe. Ponadto połączenie mocy owocu z jego umiejętnościami i wiedzą medyczną czynią z niego jednego z najlepszych (o ile nie najlepszego) lekarzy na świecie gdyż jest w stanie uleczyć choroby i rany niemożliwe do uleczenia przez "zwykłych" doktorów. Szermierka Głó''w''na strona: Kikoku Bronie Walki * Trafalgar D. Water Law i Baby 5 kontra Wellington * Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid and Monkey D. Luffy kontra Oddział Szturmowy Marynarki * Piraci Serca, Piraci Kida i Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza kontra Marynarka * Piraci Serca i Piraci Kida kontra Pacifista i Marynarka * Heart Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy i Jinbe kontra Aokiji i Kizaru (pościg) * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra setka piratów (nieukazane) * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Kin'emon (nieukazane) * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Oddział G-5 Marynarki * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Tashigi * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Smoker * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Podwładni Ceasara Clowna * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Scotch * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Vergo (Laboratorium badawcze Ceasara Clowna) * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Vergo (Pomieszczenie SAD) * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Donquixote Doflamingo i Fujitora * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Donquixote Doflamingo * Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy, i Roronoa Zoro kontra Machvise, Senor Pink, i Dellinger * Trafalgar D. Water Law i Monkey D. Luffy kontra Donquixote Doflamingo, Bellamy (pod kontrolą Doflamingo) i Trebol * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Donquixote Doflamingo * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Trebol Niekanoniczne Walki * Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, i Tony Tony Chopper kontra Breed * Trafalgar Law kontra Monkey D. Luffy (zmuszeni do walki przeciwko sobie) Różnice między mangą a anime Wygląd Kiedy po raz pierwszy został przedstawiony w mandze na jego lewej ręce tylko cztery palce posiadały tatuaż, a w anime wszystkie pięć. Później w mandze podczas aktu Marineford wszystkie pięć palców miało tatuaż. Law i Kid Początkowo w mandze, gdy Law spotkał Kid'a w domu aukcyjnym pokazał mu środkowy palec, w anime ta scena została ocenzurowana. Ciekawostki * Był najmłodszym z Shichibukai. * Nagroda Law'a jest czwartą najwyższą nagrodą zaraz po nagrodzie Eustass Kida , Dona Chinjao i Ace'a. * Law jest pierwszym z dwóch postaci w serii, która pokazała komuś środkowy palec, drugą jest Sanji. * Nazwa Law pochodzi od prawdziwego pirata Edward'a Low'a. * Law nie lubi chleba. * W Hiszpanii znajduje się przylądek o nazwie Trafalgar - tam flota brytyjska admirała Nelsona odniosła znaczące zwycięstwo nad flotą francusko-hiszpańską dowodzoną przez Napoleona. * Nazwisko Water Law można powiązać z Waterloo - miejscowością w Belgii, będącą miejscem ostatecznej klęski Napoleona. * W piątym rankingu popularności postaci One Piece zajął drugie miejsce. *Na Green Bit na plecach płaszcza Lawa można zauważyć napis "Corazon". Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Doktorzy Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piraci Serca Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:11 Supernovas Kategoria:Shichibukai Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Byli Shichibukai Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Super Świerzaki